The Trio's Life Afterwards
by Siriusly-Dangerous
Summary: Just the trio and how they lived after school and after they defeated voldemort! they are now twentone and live in a flat.


It was weeks after the twenty-one year old trio had destroyed Lord Voldemort. It made quite a difference to their lives. They were recognized all around the wizarding world. Ron, who was used to being over shadowed by his older brothers, was enjoying the attention quite a bit; you always caught him beaming.

Hermione on the other hand was getting fairly annoyed with all the shouts and cheers when the passed. She complained on more than one occasion that you could never read a decent book with people always surrounding you and shouting in your ear. She now respected Harry for how annoyed he was when he was so famous.

And Harry, whom had experience with this kind of stuff, was not bothered by it as much as Hermione. He had after all been famous since age one, but he had not had to deal with it since age eleven. So the whispers, talk, cheers, and even what they wrote in the papers about the glorious trio was not new to him.

The trio was now sitting in a coffee shop called 'Merlin's Wizarding Coffee'. It was a new and quite popular shop in Diagon Alley.

"Don't you guys ever get- you know, with all this attention it's just-" Hermione was cut off by a scream on the other side of the coffee shop.

She turned to see a girl with sand, brown hair and sapphire, blue eyes screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Oh my god! He's here!" she screamed. "It's Ronald Weasley!" Ron turned at the sound of his name and a small smile had crept upon his face. To Hermione's annoyance the sandy brown haired girl came running towards the trio's table.

"Please," she said grabbing Ron's hand. "Please will you come join me and my friends at our table." Ron looked taken aback by this peculiar interruption but he all the same nodded, told Hermione and Harry that he'd be back soon, and left to Hermione's great disappointment.

Hermione turned towards Harry and said pointedly, "You see! All of sudden those girls are all over him!" Harry smirked at her.

"Look Hermione, be real." He said simply. Hermione stared at him.

"Wha-be real about what exactly?" she said, a curious yet annoyed expression coming across her tanned face. Harry's smirk became more pronounced.

"Look Hermione, I may not have been excellent in lessons but it doesn't take a wizard to figure this out." Said Harry to Hermione's irritation that she had not the slightest idea to what he was talking about.

She was just about to tell him just that when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Thinking that it was just another crazed fan she turned around aggravated.

"What do you wan-?" She stopped in mid sentence as she looked into the face of a very tall man with very broad shoulders and a muscular form.

He had eyes of many different colors to make the most excellent hazel. He had brown hair that came a little past his shoulders but was kept in a neat, short ponytail. He looked like he was about 6'4 (Ron's height).

"Hello." Said Hermione almost dreamily as she stared into his handsome features.

"Oh…um Miss Granger," he began in a deep, masculine voice. "I was wondering if you would do me the honor of signing this piece of parchment." He said pulling out a small piece of parchment and a single quill.

Hermione nodded for she was lost for words. Only when she had placed the quill to the parchment did she realize that something was missing. "Oh um…where's your ink?"

He didn't seem to hear her though as he was taking in her beautiful features. He thought it beautiful the way her lovely, slightly bushy, brown hair fell into her warm brown eyes. Her tall, lean, yet curvy form entranced him---.

"Excuse me sir," said Hermione snapping him out of his trance. "But where's your ink?"

"Oh," said the young man, a slight blush creeping up his attractive face. "You don't need any. It's got built in ink. Got it from 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'."

"Figures," said Harry leaning back in his chair and rolling his eyes. "Those nuts'll probably come out with erasable quills next time you look up."

The young man looked at Harry and grinned. "Oh they've already got some." He said. All three of them laughed.

Hermione signed his parchment and invited him to join them.

"Oh no, I couldn't," he said. "I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense," said Harry. "Have a seat." The young man smiled and sat down next to Harry, opposite Hermione.

"So…" began Hermione. "What's your name?"

"I'm Trey Davidson." He said with a slight smile.

"How old are you?" said Harry taking a large gulp of coffee. Trey smiled again.

"Just turned twenty-two last month." His eyes twinkled as he said this.

Hermione smiled at Trey the whole time Harry and him talked. Harry had gotten the feeling that Hermione had a thing for him because every time he looked over at her she was gazing dreamily up at him. Thinking this was not a good thing (mainly because of Ron's reaction) Harry had told him that he and Hermione had better be off. But his plan did not succeed, for Hermione had asked the man to come around for dinner at her place on Friday.

"I'd love to!" he said shaking her hand.

"Great, see you around six at my place Friday--oh here's the address." She said handing him a slip of parchment with her address on it.

He took the parchment, thanked Harry and her and left.

"Wow," said Hermione. "That went great."

"Hermione…" began Harry. He wasn't going to give in without a fight. "Do you think it's really a good idea to bring a man you've known for"- He checked his watch- "forty-five minutes into your home?"

"Harry," said Hermione drinking her coffee. "I'm not going to marry the guy, it's just dinner."

"But-." Harry started but was cut off by Ron arriving looking very cheerful.

"Hello you lot!" he said picking up the first coffee he saw (which was Hermione's) and taking a large gulp of it. "Fine day!" Hermione just stared at him.

"You know you just took a drank out of my coffee right," she said.

"What?" he said taking another drink out of her coffee cup. She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Never mind,"

"So…" began Harry after a few minutes of silent, during which Ron winked at the girls at the table alongside them and Hermione sent a few glares in his direction. "Why're you so cheerful Ron?"

"I'm not," he said plainly trying not to grin but failing dismally.

"Yeah you are." Said Harry watching Ron from the other side of his coffee cup.

Ron had become accustomed to being walked up to by a load of girls and was seen strutting _a lot_, but to Harry and Hermione he was still just plain old Ron even if the fans thought otherwise. Therefore they could easily read him like a book, I mean come on how could you not after being friend for ten years.

"Okay I am." Said Ron looking as though he'd been bursting to tell someone. "So I'm having a date over on Friday afternoon-." Ron began but was interrupted by Hermione.

"You can't," she said quickly.

"Why not?" he said smirking slightly. _This might be it_ he thought _She's going to express her undying love for me_.

"Because I'm having a date over on Friday afternoon." She said smirking slightly too. _What did he really think I was going to say?_ She thought to herself. _Did he think I was going to express some undying love for him or something…HaHaHa yeah like that'll happen._

"Oh," said Ron, he felt the smirk slide right off his face. "Sorry but I can't change my date; we already made plans.

"You have to," said Hermione. Her, Harry, and Ron shared a small house. It was just briefly until Hermione found her own; she was already house hunting. "You see my date and I actually have plans unlike you."

"Oh yeah?" said Ron crossly. _Oh no,_ Harry thought putting his face in his hands and shaking his head, _I feel an argument coming on. _Ron pulled out a piece of parchment. "We're going here after dinner. Look at that and tell me those aren't plans." Hermione snatched the parchment from his hands. It read:

Wizards Club/Bar 

_**Come and Enjoy Your Time Off, Dance, Drink, Sing, **_

And Much, Much More all For A Total Of Five Galleons. Have 

_**A Night To Remember With Your Wizard or Witch on Arm.**_

Hermione simply stared at the parchment. After a moment she looked up at Ron. "You call those plans?" she said.

"What're you planning to do, recite him the whole _Hogwarts: A History_ book?" said Ron nastily.

"At least I can get a date without acting a complete ass!" said Hermione heatedly while Harry looked up to the ceiling muttering _"Why me?"_ to himself.

"You know what?" said Ron standing up and grabbing his jacket hanging from the side of the chair. "I don't have to take this. See you around." And with that he left the coffee shop, with a tingling sound as the bell to the coffee shop door swung shut.

Hermione stared at the door, then at a very shocked Harry then at her plate. Her eyes started swelling with tears but before the first one could roll down her cheek Harry said,

"Don't cry Hermione. Look, lets just go." He walked over to Hermione helped her up and off they went through the snowy grounds of Diagon Alley.


End file.
